up_on_high_groundfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction to the TV series
Up on High Ground Wiki is a free 'Up on High Ground' reference database written collaboratively by its readers and even one of the co-creators. The site is a wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit any article right now by clicking on the "Edit this page" link that appears in every article. Up on High Ground Wiki Up on High Ground Wiki is, essentially, an encyclopedia. You can start browsing by selecting a subject on the Main Page, and follow any link to a subsequent subject. All Memory Alpha articles are interlinked – that is, they have inline hyperlinks to other articles on related subjects. Alternatively, you can use the that can be found at the top right of every page. If you're feeling lucky, you could also try clicking the "Random page" link also found at the top of every page in the navigation menu. You could also try the "Memory Alpha" link in the menu to get to the , to check out the latest updates to our database. If there's something we don't cover, or you're having difficulty finding what you're after, just ask us in to add the topic to our list of requested articles. : Warning: Up on High Ground Wiki contains spoilers! For any television episode that has aired in its syndicated timeslot or on pureflix/Amazon Prime in the United States, that material is considered fair game for inclusion in articles. See our for more information. Editing Anyone is allowed to edit practically any page in Up on High Ground Wiki – yes, anyone and any page, except this one and maybe another two! Just click on the "edit this page" or "edit" link that can be found at the top of every article. We ask that you be logged in. (Also see: ) Some pages have had to be against anonymous or even by though, due to repeated vandalism. These pages are the exception, not the rule. If you want to start off easy, you could find a page that is either incomplete or has an error, and correct that mistake by clicking on the "edit this page" or "edit" link. If you can think of a way to improve the page, go ahead and do it! Anyone else can come along later and fix it up if you make a mistake – just as you're fixing someone else's mistake. And if you're worried about messing up an article, try editing using the wiki style in the sandbox first. If you see a link that is colored red, that is a link to an article that has not been created yet. Again, you can create one of these pages yourself. The red links lead directly to the page editing form, where you can write the article yourself. Type the article like you would a normal document, and then just click on the "Save" button to upload your contribution. Of course, Up on High Ground Wiki does have a number of to remember when editing a page. All contributions to Up on High Ground Wiki are released under the . The CCL ensures that Up on High Ground Wiki will remain freely distributable forever; within some limits, of course. (See for more information.) Philosophy Some people feel uncomfortable with the concept of a wiki – it is too open, it is unreliable, and so forth. But believe it or not, this system does work – and we currently have over 700 distinct articles to prove it! In a nutshell, a wiki works because it is made as simple as possible for anyone to contribute, in a medium in which the sensible contributors outnumber and overpower the disruptive ones. Additionally, the wiki allows an easy, free exchange of information that allows false or misleading information to be quickly corrected. (For more discussion on the viability of the wiki system, check out .) Up on High Ground Wiki uses the wiki format in order to get as many fans as possible involved in the project. Rather than numerous small and limited personal databases, Up on High Ground Wiki's goal is to be the largest, most reliable Up on High Ground database available for the TV series created by Bryan Kreutz and Brayden Patterson. We hope you'll join us! See also Up on High Ground on IMDb: Here General information, guides and help * * – help on editing, starting new articles, and many other topics * – frequently asked questions about the site * – a glossary of common wiki terms used on Memory Alpha * * * * – multilingual communication Tips and guidance for starting * * *